


Baby Weasley

by Silent_Hi11



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Fred Lives, Fred is a gem that needs to be protected, I LOVE THE TWINS, Incest, M/M, Mpreg, Smut, Twincest, cuze fuck you, little angst, same to George
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-08-22 05:49:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16592006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_Hi11/pseuds/Silent_Hi11
Summary: The battle is over. Voldemort is dead. Every Weasley is alive with the exception of a few injuries, but alive.George can finally breath as he sits against the wall, next to his twin Fred as he is tended too and fussed over by their mother, being lectured over not paying attention to his surroundings. being told how close he was to getting crushed by a wall, George lets it all sink in while subconsciously rubbing his stomach softly.He nearly lost Fred tonight.The thought alone was enough to choke him up. As he wouldn't only have lost his twin, his best friend, his other half, he would have lost his lover as well. Even if people said it was wrong, him and Fred being together in a more then brotherly way. They simply could not care, those people could shove their opinion up their arse.Their mum often told them that it didn't matter what form love came in, love was love and you should hold onto it as hard as you can, not to let other people judge you for it, she often told them this because they never dated during school. Throwing reasons at her when she asked 'Found anyone special yet? i'd love to meet them' the look on her face would be priceless if she found out their secret.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First oneshot about Fred and George, i don't know what it is about this ship that i love. I just do. I haven't writ smut since i was 14 and using wattpad so i'm sorry if its not top notch but i do say its alright for a first time. If you want a continuation then just let me know and i'll either write another oneshot or another chapter. I also can't write angst for the life of me so sorry if there ain't much angst here :3
> 
> Enjoy

 

The battle is over. Voldemort is dead. Every Weasley is alive with the exception of a few injuries, but alive.

George can finally breath as he sits against the wall, next to his twin Fred as he is tended too and fussed over by their mother, being lectured over not paying attention to his surroundings. being told how close he was to getting crushed by a wall, George lets it all sink in while subconsciously rubbing his stomach softly.

He nearly lost Fred tonight.

The thought alone was enough to choke him up. As he wouldn't only have lost his twin, his best friend, his other half, he would have lost his lover as well. Even if people said it was wrong, him and Fred being together in a more then brotherly way. They simply could not care, those people could shove their opinion up their arse. 

Their mum often told them that it didn't matter what form love came in, love was love and you should hold onto it as hard as you can, not to let other people judge you for it, she often told them this because they never dated during school. Throwing reasons at her when she asked 'Found anyone special yet? i'd love to meet them' the look on her face would be priceless if she found out their secret.

 _When,_  not if, he will not be able to hide this from her for very long and when she spots the signs she no doubt will spot from having 7 kids of her own, questions will be asked.

George scoffed slightly at the thought before humming quietly, just loud enough for Fred to pick up on if he concentrated hard enough. Tracing a random pattern on his stomach softly George thought back on the night it happened, the night that created the little bundle he was now carrying. They were both desperate and scared after Fred's scare that night when he walked into the burrow to see George lying on the sofa with a bloodied head, when George was well enough to be taken to his room by Fred they made love well into the night before they passed out from exhaustion. They couldn't keep their hands off each other for very long in the weeks to come. Both scared and the need of reassurance everything was fine was needed between them. It was two weeks ago when they were in the flat above the shop, they must have forgotten the contraceptive spell in their desperate and frantic love making. Continuing his humming George drifted off into the memory, unaware his twin was looking at him with a slightly worried expression.

                                                                                                                   OwO

 

_George didn't understand why he couldn't sleep, it was well after 3AM and he was tired. He was curled up in his brothers embrace comfortably snug as Fred held him against his chest, spooning him from behind. Fred's breaths hitting the back of his neck as Fred's own head was leaning against it in his sleep. George huffed as he gently played with Fred's hands that were wrapped around his waist, thoughts that he'd rather not think about swirling around in his head. The generic 'Will we be okay?' 'Will we survive?' 'Are Harry, Ron and Hermione okay?' 'Is everyone okay?' but also his and Fred's relationship. George was terrified beyond belief, wondering if they might get ambushed from death eaters or somehow Voldemort finding out about them and kidnapping him or Fred  for a trap against the other._

_Shifting slightly George looked at the clock on the nightstand before sighing, now 3:30 in the morning George pondered if he should just get up for a drink or just stay in bed, he was snug and felt rather lazy from being so tired. Shifting again to get feeling back into his hip that was pressed into the mattress he stopped suddenly after feeling something pressed into his backside. Thinking he knew what it was he shifted back against it before thrusting his hips softly against it, receiving a sleepy groan in response George grinned before doing it again, this time slightly harder. Fred groaned and his grip on George tightened as he slowly rocked against his twins backside, still in the grips of sleep._

_releasing a little whimper at the action George cupped his left cheek and spread it before leaning back further against Fred's pajama covered erection, Sliding it between his cheeks so it pressed up against his entrance, albeit also covered in pajama's. George whimpered and started thrusting back against Fred as he picked up the roughness._

_"Fred" George whimpered as he picked up the speed slightly, he was already hard and needed his brother to wake up._

_George felt Fred's grip around his tighten its hold again before feeling soft kisses being pressed into the back of his neck. Knowing his brother was finally awake George wasted no time in reaching back to pull down his pajama's just enough to uncover his arse and free his own erection from its confines, doing the same thing for Fred he spread his cheeks again and this time he pressed back against a fully naked erection that already felt hard as rock._

_"George" Fred groaned as he thrusted up against his twin, being woken up from George rubbing against him quickly making all sleepiness vanish._

_"Fred i need you, i need you now" George whimpered as held out his hand to quickly 'Accio' the bottle of lube they kept on the shelf in their room. flipping the cap open he squeezed a generous amount onto his hand before closing the lid, throwing the bottle onto the floor and reaching back to click up Fred, forgoing preperation for himself._

_Fred groaned and panted into Georges hair, George's desperation fueled his own need to be inside him and quick. Thrusting up into his twins hand briefly before George aimed head against his entrance Fred pressed a kiss to his cheek and then his lips when George turned his head towards him. Deepening the kiss he licked Georges bottom lip and thrusted his tongue into his mouth as he thrusted into George in one smooth motion. Fred broke he kiss and panted against his neck as George whimpered, feeling full with a slight burn but with the pleasure outweighing it he rocked back against Fred, reaching around to hold onto Fred's hips to push him that little deeper inside him._

_"Oh fuck, Georgie you so tight"_

_"Fuck me Freddie. Fuck me like i know you want too"_

_George panted as his twin started thrusting hard and fast right off the bat. Pushing back against him as much as he can George whimpered as he rocked his hips against Fred as he started shagging him with abandon._

_"Oh George, oh fuck" Fred panted, already losing control of himself in his twin. He thrusted faster and faster as he held George to him, arms wrapped around his waist possessively, he leaned his head down onto Georges shoulders and started to nip and suck at his neck. George whimpered as he felt himself getting close, wrapping a hand around his cock George panted and moaned as Fred left a hicky on his shoulder, visible unless he wore a scarf or turtleneck._

_"Iim close Fred! iim so close. Harder!"_

_"Oh fuck oh fuck"_

_Fred thrusted harder against George as he put his own hand on his cock instead of Georges, allowing George to rock into his hand and back against his hips for added pleasure. Fred groaned as he felt himself throb, being so so close to coming inside his brother, leaning up Fred started whispering into his ear._

_"you ready Georgie? you ready for me to come so deep inside you you'll be leaking for days?"_

_George moaned loudly before nodding rapidly._

_"Yeah? you want that don't you? you want me to spill so deep inside you won't be able to walk anywhere without spillage?"_

_George whimpered and rocked harder against Fred as he nodded again, Fred groaned and chuckled as he licked the shell of his ear._

_"Come for me then George, come so hard for me and i'll give you your reward"_

_those words did him in, panting harshly George tightened his hold on Fred as he came hard into Fred's hand. George started shaking from how hard he came, groaning alongside Fred as he felt his brother throb inside of him before feeling a warm pooling sensation inside him as Fred started coming, almost as much as him._

_Panting George groaned from exhaustion as he finally relaxed fully into his lovers hold, head wiped clean of his earlier thoughts. Fred chuckled as his brother started to doze off into his arms, tightening his embrace he snuggled into his back and shifted closer, not wanting to leave his heat just yet as he pressed soft kissed into the back of his neck._

_"Go to sleep Georgie, i'll be here till you wake up. Sweet dreams love"_

_George heard Fred as he slowly drifted off into the land of sleep, although he felt like he was forgetting something rather important as he did._

OwO

"George?"

George jumped slightly, pulling back into the present. He looked to his right at Fred and took in his brothers worried look, he blinked before smiling at him "Yes Fred?"

Fred looking at him softly before darting his gaze down at George's still rubbing fingers on his stomach before looking back at his twin. "You okay? you were sorta out of it" he said softly. Wondering if something was wrong with his dear brother, he had been staring off into space for the past 5 minutes while rubbing his stomach and humming rather softly.

George hummed in response, he shuffled closer to Fred and snuggled into his side, resting his head on his shoulder and grabbing his hand with his unoccupied one, interlocking their fingers "Just peachy Freddie, just preachy" Fred stiffened slightly before relaxing into George. He looked around the Great Hall to see if anyone was looking before pressing a quick kiss to the top of his loves identical ginger hair.

"People can see us love"  
  


"I know" George hummed softly at the kiss, not really caring anymore.  _They'd find out anyway_

"You sure your really okay? you really do seem kinda out of it, especially if your taking risks of people finding out in here" George shrugged before shifting closer, bringing up their interlocked hands and pressing a kiss to them.

"They'r gonna find out soon anyway. 'specially mum, i won't be able to keep this from her once it becomes obvious. They'll most likely make themselves known pretty soon" Fred's face scrunched up in confusion, wondering what his love was going on about.

"Can't keep what from mum Georgie? who are you talking about?"

George lifted his head up off his twins shoulder and looked up at Fred's confused face. Smiling softly George looked into identical chocolate brown eyes as he took a nervous breath, deciding to be blunt with it.

"The baby"

He said it so softly he thought Fred didn't hear him but he did. If the way Fred froze and looked at him with wide eyes and a partially opened mouth with lips so kissable that George would most definitely kiss until they were swollen if they weren't in the Great hall, if Fred didn't look like a deer caught in headlights.

"The....baby?"

"Iim pregnant Fred. Iim two weeks pregnant with your little troublemaker"

Fred whimpered as his grip on his hand tightened. By now George was looking at Fred with a mix of amusement at the sound and worry, wondering if he should have held off telling him so soon after the hell of a day they had. Looking around the Great Hall he was about to suggest they go somewhere more private before he was cut off with his on squeal as Fred picked him up and placed him on his lap, back to chest. Fred's arms came around him protectively around his stomach and held him tight against him, Burying his head into Georges shoulder, now sharing his brothers attitude of not caring anymore in public. This was a very non brotherly thing to do at their age so people were definitely going to notice soon.

"Fred? Are you okay? did i spring this on you too soon?" George asked now fully worried, putting his on that was rubbing his stomach earlier into Fred's ginger locks to sooth his lover in case he was upset about the news.

"You were fighting" Fred whimpered as he relaxed only slightly at the motion. George's expression of worry melted away into a soft look at Fred's words, immediately understanding what Fred was saying. Male pregnancy's were rare in the wizarding world, only people who were truly in love with one another could bear children as a same sex couple, this is made even harder and riskier though from how delicate these pregnancy's are. A wrong bump in the wrong area could cause a miscarriage for the carrier, and here George was risking it all like an idiot. 

"Shhh its okay Freddie, were both okay" George soothed him, trying to melt away his brothers worry "I know it was rather reckless, but it slipped my mind in all the chaos. I'm sorry love" George shifted further back into Fred's embrace, not missing the soft kiss that was pressed into his shoulder. George started humming softly again as he gently rocked them both side to side, both of them in their own little world.

He was glad Fred took the news rather well. He had been worrying how to tell him since he found out about it. He had called in a private healer to the flat seeing as he couldn't exactly go to St Mungo's at the time, he called them in to check on his non existent ear to see if it was fully healed, once that was done he had asked if they could do a general scan since he hadn't been feeling well. When he was told he was a week and a half pregnant he almost had a heart attack right on the spot, if he was Fred he probably would have. He thanked the healer before spending the day in their shared room, thinking what to do about the situation and all the scenarios it could lead too, now glad all his worries were for nothing. They may be twins but Weasleys loved children. Now they just had to tell their family.

"Heads up baby, mums heading over and shes looking mildy confused in our direction"

Ah speak of the devil.

"When did she wander off anyway? wasn't she over here chastising you for not paying attention?"

"Ah yes but she walked off while you were in memory lane my dear Forge, seems like the baby makes you more loony then usual"

"Shut it Gred"

Fred chuckled but straightened up slightly as their mother stood in front of them. She was looking at their position with a weird look in her eyes, she had seen them earlier and saw Fred press a kiss to his twins hair, she also saw Fred drag his barely littler little brother onto his lap and held him tight, almost like a lovers embrace. seeing her son narrow his eyes at her over George's shoulder with a possessive gleam to them he was practically daring her to say something. Dawning realization crossed Molly's face.  _It WAS_   _a lovers embrace_ , that's exactly what Fred and George were to each other.

Molly's facial features softened as she crouched in front of her two twin sons, reminding her of her two twin brothers.

"Fred, George, Sweethearts. How long has this been going on for?"

George's eyes widened in disbelief and panic, wondering how his mum figured it out so bloody fast. Fred's eyes narrowed further as his grip tightened on his lover before pressing a quick kiss to the shoulder he was leaning over as he decided to answer the question.

"Since we were 11. a month into us being at hogwarts for the first time, it was only emotional until 5th year during the whole Sirius Black mess did we go physical"

Molly smiled with a slight teary eyes expression. reaching out she pulled both of them into a bone crushing hug which was cut short by Fred's yelp and his frantic voice.

"Mum not so hard! you'll hurt both of them!"

Molly quickly pulled away, looking at them with a confused expression. George has a bull blown blush with a face of amusement at Fred's frantic worrying over a hug possibly hurting him. Fred's worrying died down though once he realized what he said and looked at his mum with a panicked expression.

"Both of them? George is the only one between us Fred and i doubt a hug from your own mother is going to kill him, especially now that i found out why you two never brought anyone home" Molly chastised her son as George full blown laughed. he could understand his loves worry though, he fought in a extremely deadly battle while being pregnant. He might as well be made of glass now around Fred. Fred shifted slightly and looked at George once he stopped laughing, a questioning look in his eyes. George nodded and leaned back to watch the show, neither he nor Molly missed the protective arms tighten around him though.

"Well you see mum its uhhh..not just me and Georgie anymore"

Molly narrowed her eyes at him, prompting him to spit it out before she gives him a hex. Fred breaths in deeply before looking his mother straight in the eye. She accepted their relationship as more then brothers okay, something he thought was the help of his uncles relationship before they died, now to see if she can accept this bombshell.

"George is pregnant, two weeks along. I only found out 5 minutes ago when George didn't care about being in public anymore"

There, he said it. Molly froze in shock as she stared at her children, wondering if she heard right. She flicked her eyes back and forth between the two before pinning George with a death glare.

"Your pregnant and you were fighting! what were you thinking George Fabian Weasley!"

Now it was Fred's turn to laugh. George spluttered before joining in, their laughter echoing around the hall. multiple heads turned in their direction wondering what could make the twins laugh so hard after a hellish day like this. Molly smiled a watery smile despite her anger at the younger twins foolishness. reaching out again this time she pulled them into a softer hug after understanding Fred's worry over being too tight. Sniffling she pulled back to wipe her eyes of the few tears that escaped, she never thought she would see this again after her brothers died during the first war, of course she was slightly suspicious of her sons intimacy as twins before but now this just confirms everything. Looking back she wondered how she could have missed the signs. huffing Molly stood up fully before reaching down to help the twins up as well, she dusted any remaining soot off their green and purple jackets before looking at them.

"I believe its time to go home. You two should head to the shop, i'm assuming you'll want some private time to yourselves after that revelation"

Fred and George looks at each other and nodded before looking at their mum with a soft look of their own.

"Thank you mum" 

The twins said as one. Molly nodded in understanding before shooing them away and telling Fred to be careful with apparition with a Pregnant man. They both wink before Fred reaches out to his little brother and apperates them to the flat above their shop, fully intending to relax the day away with George and smother him in affection.

"What was that with the twins dear?"

Molly turned her head to look at her husband Arthur as he walked over with Bill and Fleur. She smiled before waving her hands at nothing.

"Oh just the twins being twins dear, nothing to worry about."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George's pregnancy has been a smooth road so far despite being a reckless gryffindor and fighting during it (Fred treats him like hes fragile now, should have expected that to be honest) but other then that no problems. George loved getting pampered and experiencing it, yes the pregnancy has its downsides *cough* morning sickness *cough* Fred takes it all in stride.
> 
> Now they just have to survive the family reveal, they won their mums approval but how will the rest of the family react?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a brief summary of the first few months and a family reveal :3
> 
> (I was originally gonna do all 9 months, but i really want to post this chapter and get on with my other story and this way you guys can tell me if i have done anything wrong or in the wrong order, plus advice on anything else to add next time :3)
> 
> After this im going to focus on my Blue story because im so close to being done with the second chapter to that (to be honest i could have had the second chapter out ages ago but i've been procrastinating on it with this and another oneshot)
> 
> After this chapter their should be one or two more depending on how much i write for this one, enjoy ladies and gents.
> 
> OH and pleeeease bare in mind i have no clue how to write pregnancy, i only know what i've read from other fanfictions so excuse me if anything is incorrect, point it out and i'll have it corrected :3

**Month 1**

George hated the first part of being pregnant. It mean't feeling like shit and throwing up whatever you ate 5 minutes ago into whatever is closest to you if you can't reach a bathroom, which George was doing right now, throwing up into the toilet as Fred held a damp cloth to his neck and rubbed comforting circles onto his back.

George breathed deeply after his recent bout of sick and spat out whatever was left in his mouth, the aftertaste was so bloody horrible that he couldn't have loved Fred more when he already had a glass of water for him. Taking the glass George took a quick sip and spat it out to rinse his mouth and then drank it all after wiping his mouth clean. Fred smiled and flushed the toilet for him, standing up he lifted George carefully into his arms and led him to the sink to allow his twin to brush his mouth of the aftertaste.

"How do people deal with the first month. Its downright dreadful puking everything you eat, i just wanna eat bloody pancakes without your troublemaker making a fuss about it"

Fred chuckled as he leaned against the doorway, shrugging Fred watched George with a look of amusement and warmth.

"Who knows mate but mum said morning sickness is different every pregnancy, i think you were just unlucky thats all"

George glared at Fred and spat out the toothpaste in his mouth before resuming his glare.

"How is it different and why do i get stuck with the demon option?"Georges glare made Fred hastily comply with an answer, mum also happened to warn him to tread carefully around pregnant people, something he was  _not_ going to mention to George.

"Its mostly just hormones or some nonsense, mum had told us countless times how different it was with her when she was pregnant with us, We made her sickness hell" Fred sighed, while their mum was being very helpful with advice and whatnot after having 7 children of her own, somethings are better kept to herself.

George hummed and spat out the rest of his toothpaste, cleaning himself off George grabbed Fred's hand and began dragging him out the bathroom back to the kitchen.

"Now since your child has obviously made it well known that they  _don't_ like blueberry pancakes how about pancakes with maple syrup instead? no one can dislike maple syrup"

Fred sighed but had a goofy smile on his face as he began making another set of pancakes for George, this time with maple syrup instead of blueberry's.

They can be a little late for work.

ooOOoo

**Month 2**

George yawned as he leaned against the checkout counter in their shop, today was a busy day and all George wanted to do was sleep. Although Hogwarts was yet to be reopened since repairs to the castle were still underway, students thought it was a grand old time to pop by their shop to stock up on prank items. George had been on his feet all day running around in the chaos of a full shop, normally he would have been delighted at a full shop but when your a pregnant man thats still experiencing some shitty side effects of the whole ordeal  _\- even though his sickness has mostly gone away and he wouldn't change being pregnant for the world -_ he was in a shitty mood, all he wanted to do was sleep dammit.

"You alright Georgie?" a deep voice that is identical to his own whispered in his ear with a worried undertone. George hummed and turned to look over his shoulder slightly at Fred, the worried look only increased as Fred took in George's sleepy look only making George smile. He turned fully around and wrapped his arms around Fred's waist, laying his head onto his shoulder George closed his eyes as he nuzzled his brothers neck. Taking in the scent of cinnamon and smoke.

"I'm fine Freddie, just tired is all"

Fred wrapped his arms around George and held him tightly to himself, the shop was empty except for Lee who came around to help for a few months. Fred had accidentally let slip about George's pregnancy to him while he paid a visit a week ago, to say they were surprised when all Lee did was grin and ruffle George's hair - despite being taller then the announcer - Lee had then offered to help out in the shop, knowing it would get overwhelming for George at some point.

Fred kissed the ginger hair and started rocking slowly, like one would do to a kid to lull them to sleep. Fred smiled as he felt George nuzzle closer to him and sigh into his neck, they were both tired after today but George needed a little aftercare and Fred was more then happy to oblige.

"You wanna head up to bed? or do you think you can stay awake a little longer for me to pop around mums?" Fred asked softly, he stepped back from George and wrapped his arm around his waist, slowly leading a sleepy George to the back and up the stairs to their apartment, Fred waved goodbye to Lee who promised to lock up tonight as they headed upstairs.

"I think i wanna go to bed. Why do you wanna pop to mums?"

Fred smiled knowingly as he opened the door to their flat and lead George inside. Shutting and locking the door Fred gently lead George into their bedroom before he started to strip them both down for bed.

"Mum said she was making pasta bake tonight in case you were craving any, she did say she would save some for tomorrow though so its no big deal if i don't go tonight"

George hummed as he climbed into bed with Fred, settling down onto his side he faced Fred as they both got comfy. Laying his head on Fred's chest and wrapping an around around him George sighed contently as he already started to drift off.

Fred kissed George's head as he wrapped his arms around George, already starting to doze off himself.

"Goodnight George"

"Goodnight Fred" 

ooOOoo

 

  **Month 3**

_How the bloody hell did i miss this!!??_

George thought as he gaped at himself in the full length mirror he transfigured. He had been feeling a little more heavy around his stomach lately, which was to be expected after awhile, but he thought it was just that, a feeling, George didn't expect it to be physical yet for another month or two. yet here he was in his and Fred's bedroom looking at his midsection in surprise and glee at what he was seeing but wondering how in Merlin he never noticed it.

He had a baby bump.

A fairly obvious one at that, obvious enough that if he was wearing his work robes you'd still be able to tell if you looked at him properly. George frowned at that thought, while he was overjoyed he was showing what he and Fred created, the fact that his family could realize before they were ready to tell had become a greater risk. Their mum had done a great job at keeping it to herself so far but the twins could tell she was bursting to tell the rest of them, once the rest of their family noticed George's increased midsection and Molly's enthusiasm with anything baby related they would be able to piece it together fairly quickly although George doubted they would think Fred was the father unless they gave obvious hints.

George sat down on the bed and looked at the bump, slowly putting his hand on it and gently rubbing it in awe. It was such a weird sight to see instead of his flat toned stomach but a very welcomed one, smiling George grabbed his wand from the bedside table and flicked it while muttering 'Expecto Patronum', his usual fox bounced out from the tip of his wand and proceeded to float around the room before settling in front of him, nuzzling his stomach the patronus looked up at George waiting for orders. 

"Could you go retrieve Fred from Shell cottage please? and tell him there's a surprise waiting for him"

The fox patronus nodded, nuzzling George once more before disappearing through the walls in the direction of Bill and Fleur's home, Fred had gone to Bill to get his input on one of their test products considering Fred had banned George from testing them himself while pregnant, he had earned an eye roll from George at that but it filled him with warmth to know Fred was being thoughtful even though it ticked him off to be treated like glass at times.

Settling back against the headboard George continued to gently rub his stomach, much like he did after the battle of hogwarts, thinking about how they can go about telling their family.

ooOOoo

**Month 4**

"When can we find out?"

George looked up from where he was cuddled into Fred's side at the question, they were sat on the sofa just relaxing in front of the active fireplace after a long day in the shop, well long for George that is. Lee was doing a superb job doing what he could to help George but despite all his efforts George still had quite the workload. Fred made it quite clear that after the 6 month mark George would be going on paternity leave (Or maternity considering he was carrying) until after the birth and when he was ready to start work again or their child was a year old, when he was on his leave the only work he would be able to do was either paperwork or coming up with product idea's. Until then though Lee would gradually take on more of George's work, even Verity had noticed George was expecting despite them not telling her quite yet, she just looked at them like a difficult puzzle had been finished before smiling a kind smile and offering if there was anything she could do to help.

They had taken her up on her help and now had multiple books on pregnancy and male pregnancy along with her taking more shifts so Fred could spend time with a frequent hormonal George, not that he was complaining whenever his twin demanded his attention.

Getting back on topic Fred was no doubt wondering when they could find out the gender of their baby, hence the question. George sighed and snuggled back into Fred as he contemplated his answer.

"I don't want to find out too soon Freddie, maybe around the 6 or 7 month mark? by then they should be developed enough to find out right?"

George felt Fred nod in agreement so he fully settled back down, humming when Fred started playing with his hair and settling one hand around his waist to pull him closer.

"I guess we could easily change the nursery to whatever is suitable once we get around to it, i've already cleared out the spare bedroom completely ready for its redecoration"

George placed his hand on the arm around his waist and squeezed it slightly, smiling George looked up at Fred again as he pecked his cheek "Why how considerate of you, taking on some extra workload a bit early" Fred chuckled as he pecked George quickly on the lips "Only for you Georgie"

"We could ask Poppy to check me over once were ready to find out? i trust her enough to keep it a secret until we tell our family"

Fred agreed as he continued to peck George over and over again, each kiss slightly longer then the one before. George chuckled and pushed Fred back before straddling his twin, kissing his neck as Fred slowly started lifting his shirt off.

"Well look who's the horny one now"

"You complaining Georgie?"

"Not at all"

ooOOoo

 

  **Month 5**

"Are you sure about this Fred? We won't be able to hide this now, I look like i've swallowed a bludger"

"it'll be fine love, and what do you mean you look like you swallowed a bludger? I'll have you know you look just as attractive with a pregnant stomach"

"As you keep saying but you know what i meant, it won't even take a second for someone with a competent brain to figure out i'm carrying, when they do there will be questions"

"Ron might be a bit slow on that part, maybe even Harry considering hes an oblivious bloke, but whats the worst that can happen?"

George stared at Fred after that last part like he was mental until Fred sighed and shifted a little in his seat, satisfied that he managed to make Fred a little uncomfortable after his idiotic question George grabbed his hand that was between them and squeezed it a little, they were both nervous about this after all even if Fred tried to hide it for George's sake. They had decided to come to Sunday dinner at the Burrow after a 2 month absence, feeling like they should just get the worst of it over and done with now instead of later so they can both focus all their attention on the shop and pregnancy, instead of their families reaction.

Ever since George noticed his stomach had started getting big enough to tell from a distance he was pregnant instead of just gaining weight - like a few of their customers had assumed at first - George had started ducking away behind shelves or into the backroom more often to avoid anyone he knew personally that wasn't Fred, mum, Lee or Verity. He didn't want to face their questions just yet but knowing he couldn't run forever and wanting to stop assuming the bloody worst about his own family, they decided to come to Sunday dinner to officially announce the pregnancy.....and their relationship with each other.

Two birds one stone tactic.

They had even come over earlier then everyone else hoping their mum could sooth the nerves a little, she succeeded once she thrust some hot chocolate at them - _Into their hands! she didn't lob a boiling beverage at them-_ and tell her about some of the insecurities the reveal brings to them. _Would the rest of the family accept them just like mum did? Would dad disown them? Would their siblings treat them the same? Would they be supportive? Would they accept the baby as part of the family?_ So many thoughts and worries were revealed to Molly Weasley that evening, so much so that she had to pull her sons into her arms and give them one big hug and tell them that it would be alright, that she wouldn't let their father do that to them and if anyone dared treat them any different they can answer to her, she would remind them who killed Bellatrix Lestrange. Once their mum had given them some security she had sat them down on the living room sofa and told them about Fabian and Gideon's own relationship hoping it would calm them down. It did. They were awed at the way they so freely displayed their love for each other out in the open but a little sad it had to end so quickly due to their uncle's deaths in the first war.

Eyeing the knitted blanket that was sprawled across the arm of the sofa George gently grabbed it and draped it over himself, covering his bottom half entirely as he curled up underneath it. It was big enough to hide his pregnancy for just a little longer until he felt ready to reveal it to everyone, he just hoped they stayed in the living room long enough for him to feel relaxed about it, George was curled up in Fred's side as a disadvantage though he just hoped everyone took it for classical twin closeness until they were ready to reveal that tidbit as well.

Fred looked down at him as he wrapped an arm around George, making sure it was hidden behind the blanket and squeezed reassuringly and added a quick kiss to his ginger locks before the sound of multiple apparitions was heard outside and their mother hastily making her way to the front door of the Burrow.

Molly gave her twin sons a reassuring look before flinging open the door and hurrying outside to great her family, sounds of chastising and comments about 'How thin you are' were heard followed by chuckles and whines. The family must have chatted a tad bit before they started to head inside, the first one back through the door was their mum who gave them one last smile of support before hurrying to the kitchen, the next redhead that walked through the door was the oldest Weasley sibling Bill Weasley, who returned the twins welcome smiles before freezing in his tracks and subtly sniffing the air, eyes widening in disbelief he pinned each twin a look with a raised eyebrow as he continued walking into the room and chose to sit down in an armchair directly across from Fred and George and stared at them like a puzzle. George shared a slight panic stricken face with Fred and cautiously returned Bill's look.

They had forgotten about Bill's enhanced senses that came from being scratched by a werewolf, which meant that Bill most likely smelled the pregnancy hormones George had probably been letting off which also meant he now knew one of his twin brothers was pregnant, but which one? he didn't know.

The next one in was Fleur, Bill's wife, she smiled politely at them and sat down in a seat  next to her husband, the veela looked at Bill questionably as she caught the look on his face, huffing slightly when she got a look in return that clearly said 'later'.

after her was Percy, who nodded politely at them and took a seat somewhere in the room, Charlie was in next, which wasn't surprising as he had decided to transfer to the welsh dragon reserve to be closer to his family after the war. Ginny was in next, who looked at the twins position curiously, Hermione, Ron and Harry came in together chatting among themselves. From what their mum told them about what they missed the past 2 months, Harry had been offered the Defense position at Hogwarts for when its rebuilt, he didn't know whether to take it or not and opted to decide after it was rebuilt.

Ron spotted the twins and gaped in typical Ron fashion, Hermione had to slap the back of his head to snap him out of it. Scowling as he rubbed his head Ron looked at the twins like they were ghosts.

"What the bloody hell have you two been doing for the past 2 months? You couldn't have been  _that_ busy at the shop to skip family dinner for  _2 months straight._ And George! whenever i come around the shop i always see you ducking behind things like you'v got something to hide whenever i show up" Ron exclaimed as he sat down on the other sofa in the room with the rest of the golden trio following.

All eyes shifted to Fred and George after Ron's question with questioning eyes themselves. They had indeed all noticed the absence of George in the shop which was strange itself as he never strays from Fred, staying even closer to him after the war, the few times they caught a glimpse of the younger twin he had been ducking behind shelves and retreating to the backroom of the shop, whenever they asked Fred if something was wrong the twin just subtly changed the topic or ignored them outright. When they asked Lee and Verity the same questions they just looked at them with amusement, a knowing look and a sort of protectiveness, confusing them further.

George shifted against Fred in discomfort as everyone apart from mum waited to hear his answer, clutching the blanket closer to him George actively avoided looking anyone in the eye as he answered with quite the poor excuse.

"I've just been kinda busy, that's all. I'm working on something more important then the shop floor at the moment and it tires me out quickly"

It wasn't a lie but it wasn't the straight truth either, he technically is working on something important its just that his body is the one thats doing all the work. All George can do is sleep, eat and throw tantrums over the smallest things, Its a lot of hard work developing a whole human being you know.

"And how long until this project of yours is finished George?"

That question came from Percy. George looked at his brother and shrugged, mentally adding up the months he has left.

"About....4 months max, if everything goes smoothly"

Percy nodded in acceptance and George sighed in relief, feeling Fred tighten his hold on him before releasing George smiled at him in thanks. Turning back to his family he looked at Harry with a teasing look in his eyes.

"So Harry, Mum told us while we were gone that you got offered the DADA position, made up your mind between that and being an Auror yet?"

Fred and George watched as Harry huffed slightly before giving a small smile "I've thought about it but i'm still not sure, being a teacher would be so new that i'm afraid i'd mess up while being an Aura is familiar since i've practically been doing it since i was 11" George nodded as he got a thoughtful look on his face.

"Well technically teaching is not new to you Harry, remember the DA? you were brilliant in that and it saved most of our grades in Defence. You looked like you enjoyed it too, so personally i think being a teacher would be the better option but it is ultimately up to you"

Harry blinked before beaming at George, looking like he made his mind up with George's little input. Hermione sighed at her friend before she engaged Fleur in a conversation, which egged everyone else into little chats. An hour went by as George relaxed and watched his family and surrogate siblings interact with one another, he would never tire of the endless noise the Weasley clan generated naturally.

"Fred, George. Can i ask you two something?"

Both twins turned their gazes onto Bill and grinned.

"-Why Bill-"

"-You already asked-"

"-A question, but we'll-"

"-Allow you to ask-"

"-Another one.-"

The Weasley's sighed in unison at the classic twin speak Fred and George have a habit of doing, mainly to annoy their family a little. Bill chuckled a little, having missed it slightly after 2 months but Bill quickly got back on track and looked at them with a serious expression, which effectively caught hold of everyone's attention.

"When i walked in here earlier i smelled something that i instantly recognized as pregnancy hormones, i was going to ask which one of you is currently pregnant, but from the answer Percy got and the way George is sitting with a blanket covering his midsection i'm going to assume its George that is carrying, now, how far along is George?"

Fred and George instantly froze, minds going into overdrive. They expected Bill to ask them sometime tonight but not this early. The rest of the family also froze and stared at George with disbelief and questioning eyes once again all wondering the same things. George looked at Fred and sighed, hanging his head so that it rested on his twins shoulder as he answered his brother, hesitant at where this interrogation will go but also wanting it to be over.

"5 months, I got pregnant 2 weeks before the battle of Hogwarts if that was what you were going to ask next"

Charlie abruptly stood up and started pacing, it wasn't everyday that you get told your little brother is pregnant and that he  _fought in a shit show of a battle_ that was Voldemorts demise  _WHILE PREGNANT!!_ stopping and spinning to look at George he pinned him with a glare that dared him to lie.

"And who's the father? assuming he didn't die in the battle he should be here with you, unless he ran away from the responsibility of it the cowardly little shi-"

"Hes sitting next to me Charlie"

Charlie stopped his rant and looked at George in confusion, everyone else was confused at that answer as well. Ron spoke up from where he was darting his eyes between George and Charlie "But the only person that's sitting next to you George is Fred"

George moved his gaze to his little brother and held it there, pleading with Ron to understand. Although it wasn't Ron who spoke up in the end, hearing a gasp everyone apart from Fred and George looked in Hermione's direction who had a look of realization on her face. She looked back and forth between the twins before settling on George who knew she figured it out,  _Shes not the brightest witch for nothing_

"It's Fred isn't it? Fred's the father"

George sent a small hesitant smile at Hermione and nodded, confirming her assumption. The tension in the air skyrocketed as people took a few seconds for the information to sink in, the information that the twins are involved with each other in a more then brotherly way, that Fred knocked up his twin brother and the pair of them kept it secret for 5 bloody months. Everything that they were told and noticed finally added up, the stares Lee and Verity gave them, why George avoided them in the shop and the reason why Fred and George stopped showing up at the burrow 2 months ago, which they assume was when he started to show. When Harry managed to ask how long they had been involved with each other and found out they had kept their relationship secret since  they were 11. Fred pulled George closer to him as silence descended upon the Burrow.

Then Chaos followed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry about the cliffhanger, but i don't think i'd ever get this chapter done if i didn't end it right there for this chapter.
> 
> Anyway i hoped you enjoyed the first 5 months, i don't know if there was enough fluff or not or any of that bollocks, im out of my comfort zone here so im just taking it slow XD  
> if you have any suggestions on what i can do for next time and the last 4 months of George's pregnancy let me know :3
> 
> If you like you can start suggesting if it should be a boy or a girl, twins or a single baby? I have a few names in mind but not much so feel free to suggest names aswell.
> 
> P.S it said i posted this on the 7th december which is not correct, and then i noticed i had to change the publication date XD oops


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feeling much more relaxed with a ton of support, the next few months fly by for Fred and George. Almost too quickly, as George is hit with an unexpected surprise on christmas day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so very tempted to start writing chapter 6 for Blue instead but i told myself i was gonna update this after the 5th chapter i'll stick to my word dammit XD
> 
> Im sorry i haven't posted anything for this since christmas, i wanted too but i got caught up in my Blue story and reading other fanfiction. I've also got a habit of just looking at Harry potter things on pinterest and Tumblr. My baaad.

**Month 6**

 

"Do i really have to stay up here? I'm not that tired"

"Yes you do, we agreed you would take time off work once you hit 6 months. I'm not risking you accidentally lifting something too heavy or inhaling potion fumes that could be bad for the baby"

George sighed and pouted, sitting on the sofa grumpily. Fred's eyes softened at his grumpy twin, while he wished he could have his brother helping down at the shop his safety was more important, Madam Pomfrey gave him some do's and don't's at this stage of George's pregnancy while also scolding them for waiting this long on notifying her, they were going to get a look at their baby next month. They could have done it this month but it was too busy at the shop and Fred wanted to be there for it.

"I know you don't like sitting around George, you don't have to strictly stay in the flat if you don't want to. I'm just saying your not allowed to work down in the shop"

Grumbling about overprotective twins George summoned his sewing kit - It was a gift from Molly - without saying anything and without using his wand, George's magic had gotten more powerful the longer his pregnancy went on. One of the books Verity had gotten them mentioned it would go back to normal a few weeks after giving birth, George planned to make the most of it while he could. and by that he means using magic for nearly everything. Fred smiled and pecked George on the lips as he made his way to the door.

"If you need anything just send me a patronus alright?"

Once he got a nod from George Fred smiled and left the flat, leaving his twin alone sitting on the sofa with his little art project. George was determined to make his own little plushie before he was due, this was his 5th attempt in this month alone, he had promptly set the failed versions on fire with accidental magic, accidental to him anyway. He was too stubborn to admit he did it on purpose from resulting hormones when he failed. He had gotten some tips from his mum when he told her what he planned to do, since she had made them their own little toys when they were kids, it helped somewhat since each attempt was better then the last he has to admit.

Thinking about his family made him remember the various reactions from last month, causing George to smirk to himself. While some reactions were unexpected, others were just down right spot on. 

Bill had kinda just growled quietly before stalking over to ruffle George's hair and slap Fred on the back, even if the rest of the family couldn't see it Fred and George both noticed the warning look he gave Fred. Promising pain if he fucked up.

Charlie just stared at them with a shocked and somewhat hurt look and stormed outside, no doubt hurt his little brothers kept something like that from him.

Percy didn't look too surprised, but then again hes Percy. He just nodded and went back to what he was doing before, although with a more quiet air to him.

Ron gaped like a fish.

Ginny grinned and came over to sit down next to George and proceeded to question him about their relationship.

Fleur was shocked for a bit before smiling and congratulating them.

Hermione had her thinking face on, no doubt thinking up all the possibilities George's pregnancy would result in.

Harry, the poor sod, gaped along with Ron for a few minutes before questioning Fred about male pregnancy. Since Ginny was still doing the same to George, he wanted to know how it worked and all that. Since muggle men don't get pregnant.

Arthur had walked into the burrow at the same time Fred and George had to announce it, so he just stood there for a bit before slinking off to question his wife about it. Since everyone else was interrogating the twins.

All in all it could have gone a lot worse then it did, Charlie did come back in after an hour pacing around the garden. Apologizing to the twins and asking them his own questions, not wanting to be left out again he made them promise to let him know about this stuff next time. Fred and George had agreed.

George looked down at his sizable stomach, he had to start wearing his Weasley sweaters because his shirts just didn't fit anymore. Even then the underside of his stomach was exposed but he didn't mind it that much, he chuckled when he took notice of the giant yellow 'F' on his sweater, he nicked it from Fred this morning because it was the closest near him. Putting his project to the side for now George got more comfortable on the sofa, he didn't know if it was his spine or just his backside that was aching but getting into a better position on the sofa helped. 

"I guess we should start coming up with names for you huh little one?"

Mumbling mostly to himself George started his little habit of gently stroking his stomach as he talked "Although we don't know if your a boy or a girl yet, i'm banking on you being a girl. It just feels right" taking a moment George snickered a little "I'm sure you'd be spoiled to oblivion if you were, you do have a lot of uncles and aunts to spoil you rotten, not to mention your grandmother." sighing George placed his hand flat on his stomach "I just hope people will treat you the same as any other kid, Incest was a lot more accepted years ago then it is now, were lucky our family support us. Even perfect Percy is happy, in his own way"

Tilting his head in thought George thought up a few names "So if your a girl, i think its only right since its our nature to name you after something to do with mischief, or something that shows how lucky we are"  taking a bit he added on "Lilith? Nah, Rebel just sounds too predictable for us, Yuktasri i don't even know how to pronounce properly. Let alone a baby..." George tilted his head the other way. His eyes lit up "How about Aksha?" 

What George didn't expect was to feel something which made his head snap down to look at where his hand rested.

He felt a kick

George took a bit to register the action before a shit eating grin stretched across his face "You like Aksha? How about Aki for short?"

Another kick

Although it wasn't the most comfortable feeling in the world, since his gut was literally being kicked through. George felt the joy at the response fill him up before summoning a patronus without even needing a wand, this wandless thing really came in handy.

"Fred you better get up here, just for 5 minutes. You should see for yourself"

Seeing his fox bounce off energetically George fully leaned back into the sofa and continued to talk "I just called your daddy up here, you should let him know your presence demands to be paid attention too." chuckling he waited for Fred to burst through the door.

Not even 20 seconds later Fred indeed burst through the door panting like he ran a marathon, he came over and sat down on his knees in front of George, worried Fred looked over him to see anything wrong "Are you okay? did something happen? is the baby okay? are you sure you ok-"Fred would have kept going, if it wasn't for the hand George slapped over his mouth while snickering. George waited until his twin was looking at him more calmly but with a questioning look in his brown eyes, taking his hand off his mouth he grabbed onto one of Fred's hands and placed it where his had been on his stomach. "Hey baby, your Daddy is here, why don't you say hello?" speaking softly but loud enough for all three of them to hear, George waited. Keeping a constant eye on Fred's facial features.

After a few confusing seconds on Fred's end, he felt it. He felt a kick underneath his palm, and another one. Fred gasped and looked on in awe as his palm was kicked against two more times in greeting, he looked up into George's loved filled face and smiled the most affectionate smile in return. George could see a little glaze settle over his brothers eyes, in any other situation he would have taken the mick at his nearly tearful brother but all he could do is smile.

"Georgie this is-"

"I know Fred, i know"

"What made them kick in the first place?"

George stroked Fred's hand from where his still rested on it "I was thinking out loud about baby names, she must have liked one because after i said it she made herself known" Fred raised an eyebrow "She?" nodding George watched as Fred looked back down at his stomach.

"What did she like?"

"Aksha"

Fred grinned and rubbed a bit "Hello Aksha, its nice to meet you"

She kicked in return.

ooOOoo

**Month 7**

"Hey Fred!"

Fred turned to the backroom where Lee called him from, seeing his friend standing in the doorway he raised an eyebrow "Yes Lee?" Lee smirked and waved him off "Go upstairs while i take care of the rest today, the rush is slowing down so i can handle it" adopting a confused look he looked around, Fred could still see quite a lot of customers. All trying to get christmas shopping early "What brought this on Lee?"

"Look what the cat dragged in"

Fred turned back around to see Madam Pomfrey step out and around Lee, who still hadn't moved from the doorway. Fred's face took on an understanding look and sent a silent 'thank you' look to Lee who understood before he skulked off. Smiling he motioned for Poppy to follow him "This way Madam Pomfrey, George is upstairs probably talking to Aksha again" he waited to see the Medi-Witch head towards him before he turned around to heard to the stairs to his flat. And George.

"Your rather early Pomfrey, i thought you said you'd come after the shops closed?"

"Ah yes well i had nothing else to do today, no student has injured themselves all week so i thought i'd come early. Considering you waited much longer then you really should to have an ultra sound Mr.Weasley"

Wincing slightly at the scolding tone Fred chuckled "Yeah well we wanted to be sure, we didn't really know how long we were supposed to wait. But from what George feels Aksha seems pretty fine" Pomfrey huffed and raised a question as Fred opened the flat door "Aksha?" following the witch inside Fred opened his mouth to answer but was beaten to it. "Aksha is her name Madam Pomfrey" the witch in question looked over to the voice to see her second most frequent visitor in the hospital wing besides Potter and his brother.

"Ah Mr.Weasley, how are you feeling?"

"Rather good, besides the kicking Aksha likes to indulge us with. It can get uncomfortable after a few kicks in a row"

Nodding Pomfrey briskly walked over to where George was laying back on the sofa the long way, he pulled up his sweater that he nicked from Fred  _again_ up and over his stomach, so that his rather pregnant stomach was on full display. "You called it a 'her' Mr.Weasley and yet we don't know the gender quite yet" George had the decency to flush a little. "I just..feel like its a girl, my magic feels like it sings when i call them a girl" said George in a softly spoken voice, whenever he talked about the baby and to the baby Fred noticed he took on a soft edge to his voice. It always made Fred's heart melt whenever he caught his twin talking to their baby. Nodding Pomfrey pulled out her wand and started various diagnostic spells around his stomach.

After a few minutes the medi-witch nodded, seemingly satisfied "The baby is developing well, healthy as can be with no side effects what so ever." She looked at both twins and politely smiled "And it seems Mr George Weasley was correct, 'Aksha' is indeed a girl." Fred and George shared joyed filled looks, girls were very rare in the Weasley clan. Ginny was the first female Weasley born into the family in generations, to find out they were having one was astounding.

"Would you like to see her?"

Nodding rapidly George anxiously waited as Pomfrey started a spell, Fred walked over and sat down on his knees. Beside George much like he did last month and took a hold of his hand, they shared another smile before an image was projected up in front of George. Both men stared at it in awe as they got the first look at their daughter, she was beautiful.

"And this, gentleman. Is her heartbeat"

Once she flicked her wand a steady  _thump_ sound echoed around the room, now if the image of their baby girl didn't take their breath away, this sure did.

George reached out with his other hand to the projection, hovering slightly away from it and seemingly tracing the image with his fingers. He will never admit that he was close to tears, bloody hormones. A hiccup escaped him despite trying to hold it back, he glanced at Fred "T-This is our baby Fred, just look at her" Fred nearly melted as he nodded, he was just as entranced as George was. He couldn't help but think they came along way to get to this point, this alone was worth facing the war, Fred was glad he escaped being crushed by a pile of bricks so much more.

No one else said a word as Pomfrey allowed the twins to listen to the heartbeat for a few minutes, she'd never admit it out loud. But the Weasley twins were her favorite patients, she remembered all those times they ended up in her hospital wing from failed experiments they begged her not to tell anyone about. She internally scowled when she remembered the bloody hands from that blasted toads quill, that woman was vile. She felt blessed that they allowed her to do this, flicking her wand in a simple motion cancelled both spells.

"Now Fred, George. You may start to experience something called Braxton Hicks Contractions, otherwise known as 'false labour' in the coming month or two. Don't be alarmed if you start to feel contractions, it's normal at this stage. But if you feel like its the real thing don't hesitate to floo or owl me immediately, It is rather common for males to go into labour earlier then females."

The twins listened as Pomfrey listed off various things they need to do for the coming month, all while remembering the heartbeat of their daughter.

ooOOoo

**Month 8 - Christmas**

"Fred! George! you made it"

Molly rushed over to hug Fred and a very pregnant George, being careful of his stomach as she enveloped him in a hug. "Come on in, everyone is in the front room" said Molly as she lead them inside, Fred and George smiled as they saw pretty much all the family, extended included, sitting around the place all chatting to each other. Even Andromeda was here along with Teddy Lupin, who was sat on Harry's lap while changing his hair to different colours. 

"Well isn't this one hell of a scene huh George?"

"Sure is Fred, just look at how sickeningly domesticated everyone looks"

Bill looked over from where he was talking to Charlie and scoffed, pining his brothers with an amused look "Get used to it, you'll both be domesticated pretty soon by a thing called 'parenthood'" The twins shared a mock hurt look with one another before simultaneously putting their hands over their hearts and saying with an insulted tone.

"-Us?-"

"-Domesticated?-"

"-By parenthood?-"

"-Why Dear brother-"

"-We won't let that stop us-"

"-From causing chaos."

Fred and George snickered and replied as one "We'll teach our little girl everything and it'll be her causing it" everyone in the room just shared an amused look, Bill shook his head. Fred and George walked over to one of the sofa's and sat down next too Ginny, it didn't go unnoticed by anyone but George when Fred moved the pillows under George when he sat down so he was comfier and then proceeded to sit down. George was leaning into Fred so Fred wrapped his arm around him and gently stroked whatever part of skin his hand landed on over the sweater, sighing George relaxed. He had been in pain over the last couple of weeks, contractions and back aches were the most of it. George would spend a few hours a day just sitting in a bathtub filled with hot water to sooth the pain, Fred was worried but Madam Pomfrey said it was normal this late into it, saying it was just the body getting ready. Fred never left him alone for more then a few minutes, if he had to be gone longer then he would get someone to stay with George until he was back, it ticked George off but he understood he was worried. Pregnant men almost always go into labour early.

"Hows the pain George?"

Looking around George saw it was Andromeda that asked, smiling at the healer George shifted slightly "Not so bad right now, i was just in the bathtub before we headed over." Andromeda searched George's face for a minute, nodding she went back to talking to Harry.

"Are you really okay or are you just putting a brave face on?"

Groaning slightly George looked at Fred "Yes i'm fine Fred, i'm not as achy as i was before we got here. I'll be fine" Fred's worried look softened as he nodded, kissing George's forehead he said "Tell me straight away if that changes okay?" agreeing George snuggled back into Fred's side, content to sit back and let everyone else talk.

A few hours in presents got handed out, Bill got new dragon hide shoes and jacket, Fleur got rare treats from France and Britain respectively along with new clothes, Charlie got a fireproof jacket with burn salve that will take years to run out, Percy got books, Ron got a Cannon poster with custom made Auror robes, Hermione also got books with a few muggle ones, Harry was given new photo's to add to his photo album and chocolate frogs. The most amusing gift was given to George from Molly, who had made it after making her traditional Weasley sweaters.

His heart nearly melted when he opened his gift to see a mini version of a Weasley sweater with a big yellow 'A' in the middle, George had only told his mum what they planned on calling her. Fred and George also noticed an old stuffed rabbit with the gift, it was their rabbit when they were little. Well it was more Fred's rabbit, George had lost his around his 5th birthday so Fred would lend him his when he couldn't sleep.

"Does the rabbit count? it is technically ours in the first place" said Fred chuckling, he picked up the tiny sweater and inspected it with a big goofy grin while George was looking at the rabbit.

Molly smiled and clapped her hands "I think it's time we move into the kitchen, there's plenty to eat"

Shuffling and murmurs of agreement was all that was heard as people got up and walked into the kitchen, Fred and George waited until everyone else was up before standing up themselves. When George stood up with the help of Fred he winced in pain, Fred saw and looked on worriedly "Hey you okay Georgie?" hearing the tone George took a few deep breaths, nodding George grabbed Fred's hand and squeezed "Yeah i'm fine, i think being half curled up for a few hours and suddenly standing up wasn't the best idea" George said slightly out of breath, Fred searched his twin for a few seconds before realizing "Contractions?" George nodded "Yeah, they should go away soon though."

Looking around George pulled Fred along slowly "Come on, everyone will wonder whats taking us so long" entering the Kitchen they sat down next to each other, everyone was talking as Molly placed down enough food to feed an army onto the table.

over the next few 2 hours of dinner George started feeling worse and worse, his contractions weren't going away at all. They were getting closer and more painful, by the time it was near the end of dinner George hadn't eaten much and was breathing slightly faster. Groaning George leaned forward a bit and grabbed Fred's hand causing his twin to stop his conversation with Ginny, looking at George he noticed he was still in pain. "Fred" George whimpered  and leaned his head against his arm panting, he winced as the contractions were borderline painful by this point.

Fred quickly looked over to Molly and slightly shouted "Mum!" when Molly looked over at her son she took notice of Fred's panicked look and George being in pain she knew just what to do. Standing up and quickly walking over she helped Fred coax George onto his feet, whimpering George held onto Fred's hand with a death grip as he was lead back into the front room. By this point everyone else realized what was happening and got into action themselves, Bill proceeded to send a patronus to Madam Pomfrey while Andromeda - being a healer - followed the twins and instructed them what to do, it was too dangerous now to floo to St Mungo so Molly waved her wand and moved all of the furniture out of the way. They gathered all of the blankets on the floor and gently lowered George down to the floor, by this point George's water had already broke.

Fred sat down behind his twin and lifted him up so his top half was lying in his lap, placing one hand in George's hair and gripping the other Fred tried to sooth George as much as he could. Andromeda used her wand and casted a spell "Well George you have two options, since your birth canal is fully developed you can either give birth naturally or we can perform a C-Section" looking at Andromeda's patient look and Fred's excitement George smiled and shifted a little "Naturally, i carried this little bugger for 8 months. I'm not taking the easy way out" Fred chuckled at George's decision.

Nodding Andromeda spelled George's trousers off while draping one of the blankets over his lap so he held some dignity, Madam Pomfrey had arrived by now and quickly bustled over "You Weasley's can never do things on time can you?" the twins just grinned at her.

the hour was filled with panting, moans, whimpers, curses and soothing words while George waited for his Daughter to feel ready to leave. He could feel that it was soon as both healers started getting things ready, he was right as he felt the need to push creeping up on him.

"Now George when it feels like you need to push then push hard, she's ready to come out. Fred i need you to encourage George as much as you can"

Fred immediately got to work, whispering encouraging words as George kept pushing whenever he felt the need too. Panting George took a deep breath and pushed, he whimpered as he felt the baby move further down. Andromeda nodded to Fred who placed kisses along his twins neck "Come on George your nearly there, one more big push. Can you do that for me love?" panting in effort George gritted his teeth and pushed with all his strength, with a short scream he pushed the baby out. Small crying was heard over his panting as George rested his head back on Fred's chest who was beaming down at him.

Andromeda quickly handed the baby to Pomfrey to clean up as she cleaned up George and healed him up from the after effects. George groaned as he sat up against Fred, watching as Pomfrey cleaned up their baby and wrapped her up in a blanket, walking over she gently handed George his baby and with a smile announced like they didn't already know "It's a girl George, well done"

Fred wrapped his arms around George's waist as they gazed down at the bundle in George's arms in awe, gently moving the front of the blanket George cooed down at his little girl as she grabbed onto his hand with her tiny ones. She had a head full of soft ginger hair and no doubt would have chocolate brown eyes like Fred and George did. Fred smiled and with a slightly teary look to him he gently stroked his daughters head and kissed George's cheek. Andromeda and Madam Pomfrey smiled and shared a look, Pomfrey went to inform the rest of the family and Andromeda conjured a quill and grabbed some parchment from Pomfrey's bag.

"Do you know what her name will be?"

The twins smiled and never taking their eyes off their baby answered as one "Aksha Cedrella Weasley" the twins thought for a minute and added "Godparents are Lee Jordan and Angelina Johnson"

Andromeda nodded and proceeded to write down on the baby's birth certificate.

**Aksha Cedrella Weasley**

**Born on the 25th of December 1998 at 22:50pm**

**Father : Fredrick Gideon Weasley**

**Mother : George Fabian Weasley**

**Godfather : Lee Jordan**

**Godmother : Angelina Johnson**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like i made this a bit too sappy or fluffy but meh. I hope you enjoy this chapter, i didn't know what a birth certificate looked like so i just did what i could. Thank you TeaBag for the name suggestion too, i really liked Aksha and decided to use it though my brain shut down thinking up a middle name so i just took Cedrella, who is their grandmother on Arthur's side i think. Not original but i suck at names.
> 
> I plan on making next chapter a bunch of baby moments or something similar so i hope you guys stick around :3


End file.
